A Tiger's Journey
by Forgotten Scourge
Summary: A fictionalized take detailing Ryo Sakazaki's life. Will include some "Fatal Fury Team" bashing so no hard feelings This is my first writing EVER! Please R&R! Flaming will be ignored, so please don't waste your typing. CH.7 UP! Amazingly right away!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okaaaaaayyy... this is gonna be my fictionalized take on Ryo Sakazaki's life. The story's in the 90's. Will include some (Terry and co.)-bashing so no hard feelings, all right? Please R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own any of the SNK Characters depicted below....

Or else I would've continued with the original games' story lines and left the King of Fighters to Kyo and his cronies, but we'll get to that later.....

**A Tiger's Journey**

Chapter 1

**"Show me what you've learned, turds!!!"**

Takuma Sakazaki was a content man. He has lived in Southtown for more than 20 years now, and, given the circumstances, life was fairly pleasant for him.

**"You're not using enough power, punks!!!"**

He wasn't always like this, you know. Once upon a time, Takuma used to be a lazy bum who had no confidence in himself. His childhood had been very harsh to him back in Japan. He was an orphan who never knew his parents. By the time he reached 8, however, he was as strong as a 14 year-old. So he used his strength in man-labor after school hours.

"**Look at Bobby, Ryo!! He's actually getting the hang of it better than you!!! Just how much of a klutz are you??!!"**

When he turned 16, he bought himself tickets from some of the cash he saved up from work, and went to Southtown, USA to achieve his dream of being a karate master. Oh sure, he won a few street fights here and there but that just wasn't enough for him to be actually proud of himself.

**"Your stance is flimsy, kid!!! One kick and I would literally send you flying down the street so hard your eyes would fall out of their sockets!!!**"

That is, until he saw her.

**"Oh, come on!!!! Is that really your best??!! Put more anger into your energy flow!!!"**

Blonde, not too fat nor too skinny, always smiling. From the moment she laid eyes upon him, she never stopped cheering for him, attending his fights and following him around wherever his travels took him. He wondered: _"Just who is this girl? And what does she want from me?"_. He walked up to her one day, immediately after winning his 56th consecutive win, and said....nothing. He just stood there and gaped, like the idiot he later admitted he was, at her eyes.

**"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa..... Did I just see you cheat your way out of a push-up, Bobby???!!! Okay, looks like I'm gonna have to go Godzilla on you for the idea to sink in!!!"**

He thought they were the most beautiful, innocent, loving eyes he'd ever seen, not that he'd seen any love during his childhood. That's when he was brought back to reality by the sound of her laughter. She said, giggling: "Is that your winning pose?". He fumbled with himself, sheepishly saying: "No, it's kinda...".

He was immediately silenced when she leaned in close........

..................... and kissed his cheek. And then, she walked away.

"**Not again!!! I feel like I'm teaching a rock how tap-dance!!!!"**

**....................................................................................**

For the next few weeks he couldn't get that moment out of his head. Every time he saw her, he wanted to go over to her and talk to her about that small action. But he couldn't gather up the courage. Then, on a rainy day, he watched her running in the middle of the street with only a newspaper and a couple of magazines she held above her rapidly dampening head. She couldn't have seen the speeding truck that was to her left. When Takuma saw this, he acted quickly without thinking. He jumped the entire street and snatched the girl merely moments before the truck actually reached her. When she looked back at what almost happened, she was paralyzed from shock at first, but when she realized who saved her, she blanked.

"**Next time, I expect both of you to be up at 6:30 a.m., got it?!!"**

She asked him: "What made you do that?" He immediately said, without thinking: "You woke me from the dead, gave me reason for living and I had to...mmph" Next thing he knew, he was tackled by the girl and she was furiously making out with him.

After the intense display of affection, she said, lovingly: "Please, tell me your name, big guy..." "Takuma Sakazaki, what's yours?" "You can call me Ronette.." "Okay, Ronette, will you marry me?"

"**That's the fifth time you knocked down the bottles, Ryo!!! Concentrate on the timing!!!"**

The next few weeks were a blur to Takuma. He eloped with Ronette the very next day. And when he asked her about her family, she said: "They're dead..", so he didn't elaborate.

**"That's excellent, Bobby!! See that, Ryo?! THAT is how you're supposed to kick!!"**

The next week, he entered an international tournament held in Southtown called "The King Of Fighters" run by "some German dude" as described by his new wife, who suggested the whole idea of him entering in the first place. He was astonished when he actually went through the whole contest undefeated. He dedicated the enormous sum of prize money to his Ronette, who was jumping up and down in celebration, all dignity forgotten. Then he announced: "As for what I'm gonna do with the dough, I'm taking my wifey around the world to live and train under the very best.". This was on his 25th birthday, in 1953.

**"BOOYAH!! All 6 ice blocks!! Great job, son!! You see, Bobby?! This is why I'm telling you to work more on your muscles!!"**

**....................................................................................**

Tokyo, 1954. Takuma was lying in bed when Ronette came into the room, trying to look casual. He knew that she was hiding something from him. He could tell by now. "Come on, what is it?" Ronette said: "Nothing" Takuma looked directly into her eyes. "Really?" he asked, the sarcasm evident in his tone. "All right, okay. But, please don't freak out....Okay, this is harder than I expected....Okay, just gimme a sec...." Silence. Takuma was scared now. _"What if she_ _wants to quit the whole thing? I can't take this!! What if... what if she's gonna leave me?!! No, don't think that! What if she discovered she's got leukemia? Or cancer? Or maybe even AIDS??!!! I hear that's the worst one!! No, don't die on meeeeee!!!!"_

"HEY!!" Takuma jumped five feet in the air and, once he landed, he saw that Ronette was howling with laughter. "That's NOT funny!!" He yelled as his wife still chortled. She finally relaxed and said: "I really needed that, babe. Thanks... Okay, I'm ready to tell you now.... Honey, I'm pregnant." Silence again.... "C'mon, baby..... Please say something..."

"WAAAAAHHHH!!!" Takuma comically threw himself at her feet, bawling at the top of his lungs. "I expected this would happen... I knew this was too good to be true!!! Why am I so cursed??? Why? Why? Wh.....wait, what??!!" "I said, I'm pregnant." Silence once again.... He went to his wife and asked: "Are you sure?" She happily nodded and said: "In my second month."

"WAAAAAHHHH!!! I've been dreaming of this since I was a little runt!!!" He looked into her eyes, his own large and puppy-like, "You are my gift from God!!!" She knew that he was speaking the truth, so she kissed him hard. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" she calmly said. He nodded: "Anything you say, babe."

**....................................................................................**

**"Okay, now both of you are gonna take me on!!! Let's see if you're up to it!!"**

7 months later, he was sitting in the waiting room while he waited for the doctor. He was in the middle of meditation when the doctor came back. "Mr. Sakazaki?"the doctor called. Takuma immediately ran to him. The doctor took off his mask and smiled: "Congratulations!! It's a boy!!". Takuma asked right away: "how's my wife?" The doctor happily replied: "She's just fine. You can see her if you want."..... "Which room?" Takuma asked. "Room 301" the doctor said. Takuma hugged him hard, in front of everybody, and twirled him around, shouting: "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" Then, he ran as fast as he could until he reached the room. He went inside to see a sight he would happily and vividly describe to anyone who asked. He saw Ronette, with her gorgeous blonde hair slightly damp with sweat, holding a beautiful baby, also with bright blonde hair, and smiling tearfully at him. "Our son." She whispered. He came over to her and kissed her delicately and said: "May I?" She handed him the baby, who was squinting at his father, Takuma saw that the boy looked like his mother, except for the eyes. "He's got my eyes..." He said to his wife, who replied: "I know, and that will be his pride when he grows up". Takuma looked at Ronette and said: "What should we name him?" She happily said: "Ryo. I think it fits him. Yeah. Ryo sounds wonderful!!" Takuma looked at her and said: "You see? This is why I love you in the first place. You seem to know exactly what I'm thinking."

**"Hah!! You'll always be punks who never take their training seriously"**

**....................................................................................**

Fast forward 4 years, Ronette and Ryo were watching the TV which was showing Takuma fighting in the final match of the KOF tournament in a large square ring, about 60x60 against the previous champion, a Chinese man in his early 50's who goes by the name of Tung Fu Rue. "Come on, Daddy!!" Little Ryo jumped up and down on the little couch in the living room. His mother, heavily pregnant, sat on a chair reserved for her in the corner, watching and biting her nails. On screen, Tung landed a heavy blow in Takuma's chest, accompanied by a fairly large blast of light. Takuma fell down, hard.

**"Good one, Ryo!!! You finaly get the hang of counter-punching!!!"**

Ryo screamed: "NO!! C'mon, Daddy, get up!!! Getup getup getup getup getup getup!!!". Then, Takuma suddenly jumped back up and ran at Tung. When he reached him, he grabbed his head and started delivering fast knee blows to the man's face, ending with a vicious kick in the chin. Tung flew backwards, then flipped in mid-air and landed on his feet and started grunting. Takuma was a bit confused, until he saw his foe's eyes bulging unnaturally. Then, he noticed everything else was bulging....Shoulders, feet, arms, chest.... The man was transforming into this hulking behemoth. _"Think fast, what can this person actually do? I'll just have to improvise as it goes..." _ Takuma silently thought to himself as Tung stared at him with his new body for a few moments, then he let out a loud, inhumane roar and lunged. The crowd seemed to know this peculiar transformation because they roared in applause as Takuma narrowly dodged the man's fist, but not before it grazed the top of his head, burning a few hairs.

"**You surprisingly landed a hit on me, Bobby!!! That was impressive!!"**

Takuma then leapt to the end of the ring, steadied himself and gathered all of his power into his body's center and he released it with a scream. "AAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!!!!" Then, he burst free from his gi and looked straight into Tung's blank eyes and said: "Come and get me, you overgrown geezer!!" Tung growled in response, as if he understood what Takuma said. Tung then jumped into the air and stopped, then started spinning rapidly with his huge arms outstretched and his hands balled into fists. Then, he launched at Takuma with unbelievable speed. Takuma brought his hands together and connected his fingertips without the rest of his palms and started charging his energy into the empty space between his hands, shaking more as he gathered more energy. Tung was fast approaching while Takuma was charging more and more energy, saying: "Wait for it..." And, when Tung was within two meters from him, he extended his arms, palms open, and shouted: "HAOH SHI KOH KEN!!!". His hands let out a huge blast of energy, which caught Tung as he was spinning square in the chest.

"**Come on, focus on the side, Bobby!! Don't let him edge left..."**

Ryo yelled: "YEAH!!! DADDY WON!!! Didn't he? Didn't he, Mommy?" as he watched Tung on the TV fly all the way to the other end. Ronette didn't say anything so as to be sure....

Tung then surprisingly got back up with out any visible signs of damage. Takuma thought: _"Wow, this is one tough cat!!! I gotta try harder..."_ He got caught off guard when Tung suddenly jumped in the air, twirled once and kicked thin air at his direction, only his leg let out an enormous red blast of fire. Takuma, honed by countless hours of practice, instantly reacted. "Kou Ou Ken!!" Takuma yelled, while thrusting his fist.

The approaching flame was suddenly nullified by an invisible force. The crowd stared in disbelief, then they roared for Takuma as well. Tung, for the first time since the beginning of the match, spoke in a rough, booming voice: "You have earned my respect!! I assure you, I' m holding nothing back!!" Then, he smiled a scary smile and bowed, then resumed his pose. Takuma, while slightly freaked out at first, appreciated the gesture and bowed back and said: "Neither am I!!!"

"**Nice one, Ryo!! Keep at him!!!!**

Ronette yelled at the TV: "THIS IS NO TIME TO BE MUSHY,YOU IDIOT WIMP!!! BREAK HIS BONES IF YOU HAVE TO!!!" Ryo looked, horrified, at his mom then sat down quietly. Ronette then proceeded to take a large bucket of ice cream and wolf it down.

Tung's eyes then glowed a shining white as he put both his hands in front of him, then roared the same roar moments ago, which in turn made the crowd go berserk with joy, then released a huge beam of light at Takuma, who immediately reacted by a long and quick sidestep, then brought both hands crossed against his chest with his fists balled and bellowed: "KYOKUGENRYUU OUGI!!!!" Then, he executed a long dash, swiftly approaching Tung's exposed side.... the rest was martial arts history.....

"**YEAH!! We got ya, fair and square!!!"**

The crowd went completely silent, as they watched in awe what was happening in the middle of the yard.... Takuma first connected with a flying kick that hit Tung in the abdomen and threw him out of his beam stance, then quickly proceeded to pummel Tung with rapid punches and kicks to virtually every part of his body. Takuma ended his combo with a right chop that bounced Tung high in the air. Then, Takuma quickly dashed backwards, and brought his hands together again, then shot another energy blast, this time even bigger than the first, which crashed into Tung mid-fall, sending him flying to the end of the arena. Tung hit the floor with a loud crash and lay motionless. The medical team went to check his pulse, and were shocked to find him, once more, shrunken to his original size. They checked and signalled that he was unconscious. The announcer yelled into his microphone: "KNOCKOUT!!!!!" The crowd erupted with cheers that filled the entire arena. Takuma stood there, frozen, as he heard the crowd roaring his name: "TAKUMA, TAKUMA, TAKUMA!!!"

"**Congrats!!! It's with great pleasure that I now give you your 1st dan black belts!!"**

Ronette's eyes were filled with tears of happiness as she watched Ryo jump all around the apartment, screaming at the top of his lungs: "DADDY WON, DADDY WON, DADDY WON!!!" Ronette then went to hug her son, and said: "Your Daddy and I want you to be stronger than him." Ryo then looked up to his mother and said: "Don't worry, Mommy. I'm gonna be king, just like my daddy."

Takuma was instantly surrounded by the tournament committee and the announcer and his team. The announcer came up to him and yelled: "Ladies and gentlemen, our new champion!!!" The crowd's din was deafening. Then he asked: "Mr. Takuma Sakazaki, what would you like to say in this occasion?" ........ No response. "Mr. Takuma?" ......Takuma then jumped six feet up in the air and roared: "YES!!" The crowd, of course, cheered him more. Takuma then said: " Well, you cannot describe moments like this. This is what stories of legend are made of!!!! This is the moment I've been waiting for for five years!!!! This.... is the birth of a new martial art....KYOKUGEN!!!! If you're interested, I can be located here in Southtown later this year!!!" .... "Would you like to dedicate this victory to someone??" Takuma immediately smiled and said: "I'd like to dedicate this championship to my family: my wife and son and my unborn child!!!"

"**C'mon, Dad!! My fight's in two hours!!! I need the damn bathroom!!!!"**

Ronette, overjoyed and touched, burst into tears. She walked up to the TV screen and kissed her husband's image, saying: "I wish I could tell you how much I....."

Ronette then froze, and screamed a terrible yell of pain. Ryo was horrified at this and said: "Mommy?! What's happening?!" Ronette grabbed her son and said: "Ryo....honey....I need...you to call 911...." Ryo said: "OK...Hang on, Mommy!!"

**....................................................................................**

Takuma ran..... He ran like he never ran before...... He ran from the airport to the hospital after he came back from Japan..... He heard the news from the hospital while he was on the plane.... He reached the hospital..... He found his wife's room after threatening to break the receptionist's hand..... He saw his son sleeping on his mother's lap while she lay on the bed, motionless.... He listened to the doctor telling him that his child made it, a beautiful baby girl...... He listened to him saying that his wife, his beloved Ronette didn't make it..........

Takuma choked as the tears rolled down his cheeks as he held his daughter, with beautiful hazel brown hair just like his, and a spitting image of her late mother. "I'll call you Yuri. You will never, ever need anything anymore. Neither will your brother..." he sobbed.

**....................................................................................**

"**WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE, YOU SICK FREAK??!!"**

1966. Yuri is screaming her head off: "GIVE.... IT.... BAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAACK!!!!" Ryo just sticked his tongue out while holding Yuri's prized tennis ball. Suddenly, he felt a painful crash on the back of his head. "AAAAAHAOW!!!"(ow, if you're wondering) He looked up and saw his dear ol' daddy glaring at him with the infamous "stare from hell". "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BULLYING YOUR SISTER??!!" Takuma bellowed. Ryo whimpered: "I'm sorry, I swear I won't do it again.. Really, I won't..." and looked up at his dad with the same puppy-dog-eye technique that Takuma himself uses sometimes. Takuma inwardly thought: _"That's my boy!!"_ But outwardly yelled: "Boy, I invented that. It won't work on me!!!" and proceeded to chase his little offspring all around the house.

Until the doorbell rang. Takuma immediately changed his demeanor to a serious one and said: "Right about time. Ryo, Yuri, I want you to dress up nice and wait in the living room, got it?" The kids noticed the attitude change and obeyed.

"**GIVE YOUR FATHER SOME PRIVACY, YOU LITTLE MORON!!!"**

They've always loved and respected their father, especially after their mother's untimely passing. They clearly remember how he fed them, taught them, bathed and clothed them. In short, he is their whole world.

"**Oh God....Yuri, you're his little girl. He likes you, at least, so please, can you help me here?"**

Takuma went to answer the door, and smiled when he saw who it was... "Gianluca, my friend!!!" Gianluca Garcia, heir to the Italian Garcia conglomerate, smiled and said: "Takuma, my old friend!!! It's always a pleasure to see you again!!" Gianluca gave Takuma a massive hug and entered the house with a small boy. Takuma asked: "So, this is little Roberto, huh? He looks like Mommy Sonia. Don't you, Bobby?"

Robert was clearly surprised by this man. _Just who is this man? And how the hell does he know my mother's name? _"A little shy, isn't he?" Takuma said. Gianluca laughed gently and said: "He's nothing like this at home...." Robert frowned at this.

"So, you're moving here permanently?" Takuma asked. The Italian said: "Not really. We're here for maybe about ten years to oversee the new metro system overhaul across the country." Takuma said: "Oh yeah, right. Well, you know how I don't like to get into these issues. If you ever wanted a bodyguard, then gimme a call. Heh...." Gianluca frowned and said: "You know I would never do that to you, you're..." Takuma interrupted him: "C'mon, I know, I know, I was only joking. Man, You still don't have a sense of humor!!! BWAAAHAHAHAHA!!!" Robert quietly muttered: "You got that right.."

Takuma suddenly looked straight at him. Robert felt that the man heard what he said, and it gave him chills. Takuma then beckoned them to the living room, where Ryo and Yuri waited. "So, how old is he right now?" "12." "Really? Interesting. He's my boy's age." "Good, friendly company's always good..."

"**FINALLY!!! It's about damn time!!! Thanks a million,Yuri!!!!"**

Ryo was peeking from the door when he saw his father and a man he'd never seen before in his life. "Yuri, come here!!! Look... Who's that guy? And what's with that kid? I've seen that man on the news.... Isn't he French?.... I'll bet he's got a lot of....."

Yuri quickly hissed: "Shut up!!! They're coming here!!!" Both of them backed away from the door so fast that Ryo tripped and fell on his behind just as they came in, He quickly stood up and bowed with his sister. They said in unision: "Welcome, honorable guests." Gianluca laughed at this: "You actually trained them to do that? Either way it's appreciated. Hi there!! I'm Gianluca Garcia, and this is my son, Roberto. Say hello, son." Robert whispered quietly: "Hi..." Ryo looked at him with curiosity. _Cool hair, bro!! _Yuri told herself: _"what are these clothes? And the hair? Ugh!!" _"OK, let's get this over with... This is Ryo... And this is Yuri... Kids, Bobby here is gonna come over every day for a while, so behave yourselves, or else!!!" Takuma then said: "Ryo and Bobby, you're gonna train every day with me in Kyokugen Karate.... Starting now. GET UP, YOU WORTHLESS CHICKENS!!! I'LL MAKE YOU THE BEST FIGHTERS IN THE WORLD!!! YOU'LL BE THE BEST 'COZ I SAY SO!!!! HUP HUP HUP HUP HUP!!!!!!"

Ryo and Bobby, terrified for their lives, ran out of the room into the dojo. Takuma said to his friend: "I truly intend to do what I said. You can pick him up at 6. So long, buddy." "Thank you, Takuma. I really appreciate it. See you at 6."

"**C'mon!!! Hurry up, Ryo!!! You are not Tom friggin' Cruise"**

**....................................................................................**

Present day, 1990. Ryo and Robert are about to leave for this year's KOF tournament....


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Greetings again!!! Sorry I took so long but it has truly been a hectic two months or so!!!! So far I've got one very encouraging review, so for that person, and admittedly for my own self gratification, I'll continue this story…… Please R&R!!! Thx,

Forgotten Scourge

**A Tiger's Journey**

"Yo, Bobby!!! Check it out!!!"

Robert Garcia, the suave multi-millionare heir to the Garcia Conglomerate and prodigal Kyokugenryuu martial artist dubbed 'The Invincible Dragon', sighed in evident exasperation.

He was wearing a sky-blue shirt unbuttoned at the top, cream-white pants and elegant jet-black shoes.

Robert practically shouted in the other's ear: "Teme, not again!!! This is the third motorbike workshop we've been to so far, so just let it go!!! I've told you a bijillion times that you can't afford 'em!!!"

That other man, naturally, was his best friend and rival, Ryo Sakazaki, the untamable hard-working 'Raging Tiger', donning a bright orange gi with ripped sleeves with a pitch-black tank top underneath, and a set of traditional Japanese sandals, who whined: "C'mon man!! You coulda just let me dream… But nooooo, you had to ruin it for me!!! Really I dunno when you're gonna stop this cynical behavior!!"

At this, Robert a.k.a.: Bobby actually burst out laughing: " 'Cynical Behavior'??!!! I bet you don't even know what that means, Mr. Big-Word Ryo!!! Looks like you finally got around to reading an English dictionary!!"

Ryo snarled: "Say one more word, Bobby….. Give me a reason to beat the shit outta ya…"

Robert pressed on: "I've kicked your ass more times than I can count, blondie!!"

Ryo replied: "When was that, exactly? When we were fourteen??

Face it, Bobby-O!! You haven't beaten me in 10 years…"

"Neither have you."

"…and you won't start now!!"

"I told you not to call me Bobby-O… Looks like it's time to end your lucky streak!!!"

Ryo said: "You say this every time…"

Robert smirked with a light chuckle.

He turned his head sideways, cracking his neck both ways then kicked at the ground two times with his right leg, then with his left another two times, and lowered into his stance..

"Heh heh, you wanted this from the beginning, didncha?" Ryo sneered as he violently swinged his arms counter-clockwise and clockwise. Then, as he lifted his arms, he balled his fists so hard he cracked his knuckles, kicked away his sandals and positioned himself into his own stance.

"Course I did."

"This'll be fun!!"

………………………………………………………………………

Both fighters then resumed their eternal sparring competition with a bellowing scream. Ryo opened his palm wide, then he roared: "KOU-OU KEN!!!" Out shot a blue surge of energy from Ryo's hand, soaring towards Robert, who jumped into the air and, literally, flew toward Ryo, dodging the blast and extending his left leg and screaming: "HIEN SHIPPU KYAKU!!!"

Ryo exclaimed: "Got you!" as he ducked under the incoming kick until Robert was exactly above him, then he launched into a fastly rising uppercut, which slammed straight into Robert's chin. Robert winced in midair, but quickly recovered with a downward kick, shouting: "RYUJIN KYAKU!!!"

Ryo saw it coming, but he was too late to stop it as the kick slammed into his left cheek. Both landed on their feet and spit blood out of their mouths. Then, Robert charged at Ryo with a jumping kick. Ryo quickly blocked the attack with his backhand and thrust his fist into Robert's stomach. Robert flew backwards and fell flat on his backside.

Seething from the embarrassment, Robert bellowed: "Hey, blue-eyes!! You know your daddy wanted me to originally come alone? He didn't wanna tell you that you suck!!!"

Ryo saw red when he heard this, then he ran towards Robert… He jumped high into the air and extended his chop as he came down aiming at Robert's skull and shouting: "RAIJIN SETSU!!!"

Robert smiled as he said: "Tricked you again!!" He started kicking the air with his right foot so fast it became a blur as he screamed: "GEIEN KYAKU!!!"

Ryo caught on too late as he was bombarded with the barrage of kicks from Robert, who kept lifting his kicks, and Ryo with them, until he reached his highest kicking point, where he kicked Ryo in the face again, which sent him flying backwards and crashing into the ground on his back.

Robert turned his back to the motionless Ryo and took a small, silver coin out of his pocket, tossed it in the air with a shrill ping, and said: "Well, sooner or later you had it co...."

Robert stopped talking when he looked behind him, causing him to miss the falling coin while trying to catch it, and quickly tried to adjust as fast as he can...

…..for the supposedly motionless Ryo wasn't motionless at all.... In fact, he was very well up and crouched slightly in concentration, eyes glowing electric blue and hands cupped behind his back with his teeth widely bare and gnashed together. Then, everything stilled for a moment.........

…..then Ryo thrust his hands wide in front of him and roared: "HAOH SHO KOH KEN!!!"

A gigantic radiating blue blast burst out of his widely extended palms, then rocketed towards Robert, leaving destruction in its wake.

Robert barely had time to react, so he quickly imitated his rival and shouted: "HAOH SHO KOH KEN!!!" which, in turn produced a slightly smaller fiery orange blast.

The two blasts exploded into each other, the issuing impact blowing both fighters back several feet.

And then, Robert noticed a ball of energy shoot out of the explosion straight at him. But, he was in no position to react....

Robert thought: _"Oh shit!! He was Desperate....." _and braced himself for the impact by covering his front with his crossed arms. The attack sent him flying into a nearby wall, colliding into the solid concrete with a sickening thud, and slumped off the wall onto the ground.

Ryo bellowed: "GET THE FUCK UP!!! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT DONE!!!"

Sure enough, Robert quickly but groggily stood up. He wore an expression similar to his friend's, one of concentration and anger....

Ryo, with a bloodthirsty, feral smile on his face{Author's note: think Zaraki!!;)}, hissed: "C'mon Bobby!! Rip my head off!!" Robert grinned evilly{think Aizen!!} and said: "I intend to, don't worry!!!"

Ryo then moved swiftly with a roundhouse to Robert's head, but the latter merely swayed backwards at the last minute and aimed a rising flipping kick to the former's chin. Ryo jumped back and looked up at Robert who rose high up from the earlier attack, then came speeding down with a downwards heel headed towards Ryo's scalp.

Ryo reacted with an upwards block with his left forearm, and put all his power behind his right fist and shot a straight punch at the still-airborne Robert's abdomen. Robert blocked the blow with a clever knee block midair. He then landed on the ground and kicked out at Ryo's kidney, but Ryo blocked it with a downward block with his left fist and threw a right punch to Robert's chest. Robert moved to block it, but failed to realise that it was a feint. Ryo then connected with the same fist with Robert's right cheek, and proceeded to pummel Robert's entire body with a barrage of right punches, exclaiming: "ZAN RETSU KEN!!!"

He continued the onslaught until he threw a ferocious right uppercut to his rival's lower chin. Robert was briefly thrown into the air, but he recovered swiftly midair and threw a blistering right side kick to Ryo's face, who blocked it with his right palm, grabbing Robert's foot in the process.

With one hand, he proceeded to throw Robert away over his head, but Robert landed smoothly on his feet, brushing his pants and wiping the blood from his mouth.

He then looked at his Rolex and said: "All right, that's a wrap. It's almost time for your fight. Let's finish this in the tournament.."

Ryo sighed: "Whew!! I really didn't know how much I could keep it up!! You could've finished me if we'd continued for 5 more minutes!!"

Robert shouted: "The whole thing didn't last a minute!! Are you making fun of me??!!"

Ryo said: "You sure??!! It felt like 15 minutes..."

Robert sighed, but he inwardly knew that Ryo said that stuff trying to compliment him, and said: "You know that I didn't mean that stuff about your old man, right?" to which Ryo replied: "Of course you didn't, man!!"

Robert smiled and motioned a greeting in appreciation, screaming: "Osu!!"

Ryo grinned and mimicked his friend: "Osu!!" The two fighters then headed to the nearest entrance to the arena....


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody!!! Sorry I took so long to post this, but these last few weeks have been pretty hectic so.... Wow..... I honestly didn't expect this!! More reviews??!! Who'da thought?? Nah, jokin'!! OK, in all seriousness, I've received two reviews that seemed to rekindle my spirit for writing so, y'all better be ready!!! Also, there's been a little mistake, concerning the timeline of the story, I wanted the present day to be 1977, NOT 1990 so sorry about that little hiccup!!! Also, there will be some female explicit description later on in this chapter so, yeah, this is the first M-rated chapter....Don't say I didn't warn you....

Thx everybody!!

Special shout out to Darkhealm for reinvigorating my self-confidence!!! I owe you one, my friend!!!

Forgotten Scourge

**A Tiger's Journey**

Sweat dripped from his forehead as he contemplated the next move....

No matter how he looked at it, he was screwed three times over....

How the hell was he gonna get outta this??

"WHAT??!! I'm gonna kill you both so hard Hell will be Heaven!!!"

That's what Ryo imagined his dear old daddy will say when he and Robert tell him that they were kicked out of the tournament....

Robert, clearly frustrated, said: "I mean, it was clear that I won!!"

Ryo scathingly replied: "Oh, you gonna do this now?? Cuz I'd love to prove you wrong"

Robert laughed Ryo off: "Hah!! You never had the edge in the fight save for a few lucky hits!!"

Ryo said: "A few??!! You call me nailin you with a fully desperate Ryuko Ranbu A few??!!"

Robert said: "I nailed you with one, too!!"

Ryo said: "That's not the point!!"

"Yes, it is!" "No, it isn't!" Yes, No, Yes, No..... and they were at it even when they came into their master's dojo and their home, the Kyokugenryuu dojo. There was a sound in the back of the room, a clattering of plates, and suddenly a beautiful girl, with long hazel-brown hair, came out the door at the back of the dojo, saying: "Oh hi there, boys!! How was the tourney??!!"

Ryo said: "This asshole ruined everything again!!"

Robert, now clearly furious, hissed: "Asshole, huh? You're the one who punched the ref!!"

Ryo said: "Says Bobby the security slayer... If you'd admitted that I beat you then I'da won the money."

Robert screamed: "YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME!! I ALMOST KILLED YOU, YOU BLONDIE FUCK!!"

Ryo bellowed back: "SO DID I, YOU GREASEBALL PIECE OF SHIT!!"

The girl finally spoke: "You got kicked outta the tournament again, didn't ya?"

Ryo turned to her and said: "How many times do I have to tell you not to talk like him, Yuri!! I don't see what what you like about this idiot!!"

Yuri, Ryo's sister and Robert's girlfriend, said: "Oh, he's the idiot??!!"

Robert beamed: "You tell 'em, baby!!" which earned him a "YOU SHUT UP!!" from his sweetheart, who proceeded: "You're both idiots!! How many tournaments d'ya have ta get kicked out of for you to get your heads out yer asses?? It's a good thing Daddy ain't here, or else he'll turn Hell embodied on ya!!!" The friends grimaced at Yuri's remark, and how true it was...wait.

"You're saying he ain't here.."

"Yeah, he went out the country. Said he wasn't coming back for a while."

"So what the fuck are we worried about??!!" Ryo laughed with a sigh of relief.

.................................................................................

Three years later,(Author's Note: My feeble attempt to be spontaneous, It's a bit angsty here...'Runs for cover')

…..............................................................................

Robert knocked hard on the door, earning him a loud shout from inside: "ALL RIGHT!!!"

The door opened and Robert was startled at the sight before him..

Ryo, sobbing with red eyes, and reeking of alcohol...

Robert sighed: "Hooo boy." He reached for his childhood buddy, pulled him in a hug and said: "Hey man, it's okay. You just gotta relax and tell me what happened?? Where's Yuri??"

At the mention of his sister, Ryo choked harder on his tears and said: "She's been kidnapped, man!!"

At this, Robert's feet went numb. "Kidnapped?! What do you mean? What the fuck happened??!!"

Ryo said: "I don't know. I came in yesterday and called her name and she didn't answer. I checked her room, the kitchen, the guest room and nothing.. When I checked the living room, the whole place was torn apart. I don't know what happened, but it looks like there was a struggle. And the picture.. Our picture.. was smashed and they cut her out of it. Looks like some asshole's lame attempt to be poetic."

Robert was clearly ticked off, which was followed with a moment of silence then, out of nowhere, he kicked Ryo as hard as he can.

The kick nailed Ryo square in the jaw, sending him crashing onto the wooden floor...

Stunned, Ryo got up with the intent to kill and roared at his supposed best friend: "WHAT....THE FUCK....WAS THAT FOR??"

Robert, with equal anger, bellowed back: "That's the Ryo I know, not some wimp who sits in his house crying like a fucking baby. You shoulda been out there tearing up the underground as soon as you saw this, man. Goddammit, I always gotta kick your ass, literally, to wake you up."

Realisation hit Ryo like a ton of bricks.... 'He's right....'

"Alright, I get it... Thanks, man"

"Don't mention it"

"So, whered'ya wanna look first?"

"I need to talk to some of my people first. So it'll take me about 8 hours..."

Then, an idea jumped into Ryo's mind.... He rushed Robert and said:"Hey hey hey hey......No need. I've got an idea. Listen, I need you to wait for my telephone call and then you can meet me after I gather info from this guy."

"Who's 'this guy'?"

"Ryuhaku Todoh"

….....................................................................................................................

5:00 P.M. .......

Ryuhaku Todoh, master of the Todoh grappling arts, guffawed at the TV while watching 'Happy Days'...

Todoh then shouted at a young woman in the kitchen: "Kasumi!! Where's my oatmeal??!!"

Kasumi Todoh, Ryuhaku's 20-year-old daughter and the prodigal student of the Todoh grappling arts, had beautiful long blue hair and a beautiful healthy figure, with an eye-catching bust, well-toned legs and creamy white skin like her mother.

She was preparing some oatmeal for her father while fuming to herself... 'I don't know what I did to deserve this life of the kitchen... The nearest chance I get I'm gonna thrash the old man for this!!!'

Kasumi smiled evilly at the thought, then resumed her work...

Few moments later, Kasumi approached her still-guffawing father with his oatmeal in hand.

The elder Todoh looked at the plate in front of him and bellowed: "What the hell is this??!! I asked for apple & cinnamon, not just cinnamon!!!"

Kasumi, seething, replied: "I didn't find any apple & cinnamon flavor bags!!! It's a good thing I decided to get you this!!"

At this moment, Megumi Todoh entered the room. Kasumi, the spitting image of her mother, brightened at the sight of her and said: "Hey, Mom!!"

Megumi observed the scene before her... Ryuhaku, her beloved husband, making a complete fool out of himself while eating his food, and her treasured daughter, relaxed by the sight of her.

She didn't want to disrupt the peace her family was living in, but she had urgent news with her.

"Ryuhaku.... Kasumi..... something happened to the Kyokugen dojo...."

At this, Ryuhaku's demeanor changed completely: "What happened?"

Megumi paused for a bit, then added on: "Takuma's girl has been kidnapped!! Oh god, Ryuhaku!!! She's almost Kasumi's age!!"

Todoh was shocked at this, then he asked: "How'd you know this??"

"Kiyoko told me downstairs at the reception office. She said that their dojo was closed and she asked their close friends and they told her the situation."

Todoh sighed: "This is bad. And what of Takuma's disciples?"

Megumi grimaced at the mention of Ryo and Robert: "They have intentions to....Oh God, dear.....to tear the city down in search for her."

Ryuhaku, expecting this, said: "Naturally. I'd do the same for Kasumi. Alas, the rules have changed. They might come here for answers, and I'll gladly help them, but not without something in return..."

Ryuhaku, formerly a high-ranking criminal in the underworld, knew it would come down to this. He had many run-ins with the duo's fearsome master in the past, and, inwardly, he knew that one day, his past will come back to haunt him.

Megumi, clearly frightened for her husband, begged: "Please, don't fight them. You know what happened last time."

Kasumi, infuriated, said: "Don't be ridiculous, Mom!! Daddy here's the strongest martial artist in the world. There's no chance in hell Kyokugen's even close to him. Besides, Daddy's not foolish enough to pick a fight with a bunch of kids."

Todoh laughed at his daughter's words and boasted: "Kasumi's right, honey!!! I'm the strongest, HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!"

Megumi sighed in exasperation and went to her personal cupboard to change into her in-home clothes when a loud knock echoed through the house, changing Todoh's face to seriousness.......

"Megumi, we start the plan now. Kasumi, I want you to watch my every action from now on till they leave from your room and don't interfere...."

Then, a loud shout was heard from the dojo's door: "Ryuhaku Todoh!!! I know you're in there!!!! It's Ryo Sakazaki, you better open up!!!!"

….....................................................................................................................

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this chapter, people!!! Please R&R, as you know you should.... Naaaaaahhh just playin', seriously keep 'em coming or I'll hunt you down with a machete so get ready and be rocksteady coz I'll maul you like a yeti.....LMFAO!!!!! Once again, thx for reading this and see ya in pt.4!!!!

Forgotten Scourge


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I am literally flushed, people!!! Thanks for every single letter every one of you typed reviewing this little piece of work(which I promise to grow a lot)!!! OK, now I've noticed that my writing had a lot of "he said" - "she said".... so I want y'all to notify me if it's still there, we clear?! I thought so...

LOL, and not to forget my first reviewer Darkhealm (really digging the nick BTW) for the support...

Now, as the followers already know, it's time for the Ryo-Todoh fight!! Now's a pretty good time to introduce another twist to the events of this story.. I've always hated that AOF downplayed this fight and made it look like Ryo breezed through Todoh... I'm gonna change that completely....

Also, I've finally discovered Robert's father's true name, and effective immediately it is retconned fron Gianluca to Alberto

I hope you like this chapter!!!! As usual, R&R!!!!

Forgotten Scourge

**A Tiger's Journey**

Todoh smiled as he headed across his massive outdoors dojo, with red pillars spread throughout the building, for the door, which was threatening to break down due to one Ryo Sakazaki's battering....

The elder man faked an angry tone and yelled: "All right, I'm at the effing door, boy!!! No manners at all!!"

Todoh opened the door and saw a truly frightening sight before him....

Ryo was standing quite still.. wearing a furious frown and the door light overshadowing his eyes...

Todoh was completely unfazed, as a matter of fact he was elated that Ryo was angry... _'Good. Now I can guarantee his full focus on this..'_

Ryo spoke quietly and slowly: "Old man... You know that I know that there's a lot of bad blood between you and my father and even though you say you're reformed... Considering your past you'll forgive us if we're a little bit edgy when it comes to you so you'd better be crystal clear... Tell me what you know regarding what happened to my sister..."

Todoh smiled widely. Ryo was clearly ticked off by this... "What the FUCK is that supposed to mean???!!"

Todoh, still smiling, kept his calm and spoke quietly: "You come to MY dojo, shout at MY doorstep and berate me in MY living room, and you expect me to respond to whatever you say? It's a good thing I didn't kill you, boy!!! Suppose I have a family in here... What would your position be _then_, Mr. Hotshot??!!"

Ryo had just about enough: "Listen, you old bag of shit... If I don't have an answer in the next 30 seconds, I'm gonna cripple you AND make you homeless, catch my drift??!!!"

Todoh sneered: "Why wait 30 seconds? Let's go right now!!"

"Fine.." Ryo's reply came in a hiss. "I've always wanted to tear you apart myself for what you did to my father, you cheating, snivelling fuck.."

"OK, but I'll warn you.. I've evolved my style to levels that of which you may not fathom....or bear. Heheheheh."

Upon hearing the snigger, Ryo dashed forward in a flash, running towards Todoh, who didn't move a muscle...

As Ryo closed in, he curled up his fist into a crackling ball of energy and swinged furiously aiming for Todoh's nose... and that's when it happened.

Todoh suddenly shifted his weight to his right leg and put his left forward while lifting both his arms and positioning them directly in front of his chest, with his left arm above his right, and grabbed Ryo's arm while tilting his body to his right side.

He then placed his right forearm on Ryo's chest and, using his body as leverage, turned to the side and picked Ryo clean off his feet using his position and slammed him on the ground behind him, hard. Immediately afterwards,Todoh raised his right arm high and grabbed it with his left hand and slammed his right palm down on Ryo's chest while emitting a huge roar. "OOOORYAAAAAH!!!!" Upon contact, three huge orange energy blades emerged out of thin air high above them and plummeted down, land on Ryo's face, chest and legs.

Ryo screamed out in pain from the impact... Then, he sensed something large heading straight for his face, and barely rolled out of the way when Todoh's sandled leg hit the solid concrete, exactly where Ryo's face was moments ago, resulting in a loud crash and the floor cracking under Todoh's foot.

Todoh glared at his adversary and sneered: "Come on!! You wanted to fight Ryuhaku 'Bonebreaker' Todoh, you'd better be ready to finish what you started!!!"

Ryo thought: _'OK, first of all, this old wacko is clearly no amateur so... Back to basics. He's a defensive type and he relies on counterattack so I should stick to long range attacks..."_

He immediately put his newly-formed plan into action, placing his right palm behind his back, then thrust it forward with all his might, roaring: "KOU OU KEN!!!"

Todoh frowned..._'You'll have to do better than that, boy!!' _and swerved to the right slightly, dodging the projectile completely, then proceeded to dash forward with both his palms stretched out in a furious collision attack, intent on punishing the little twerp for his novice mistake, only to hit thin air...

Todoh then realized too late that it was all a diversion and felt a crushing chop land right on his skull and the scream: "RAIJIN SETSU!!!"

Ryo quickly lept back into a defensive position and braced himself for the old man's next move.

Todoh emitted a loud guffaw from the ground and lept up as if nothing touched him. Then, he noticed a small trickle of blood run down his forehead, which made him chortle harder....

"I expected nothing less from you, Kyokugen disciple, but you're still no match for the 'Tengu'..."

Ryo didn't understand... _'Tengu?? What the fuck is he rambling about?'_

Todoh then fell back into his defensive stance... Ryo was now frustrated, as his overhead strategy card is open, so he mimicked his opponent and lay into a defensive position...

Todoh thought _'Time to finally mix it up...' _and lunged at Ryo..

He then began a crushing combo of palm attacks & kicks, all of which were deflected or dodged by Ryo with much effort. Todoh then connected with a palm strike with Ryo's nose, and, along with intense pain, Ryo felt it break and felt blood run down his lips.

Ryo was distorted with the attack, but the training he was subjected to kicked in as he responded with.. "ZAN RETSU KEN!!!"

Todoh was caught by surprise again, as Ryo began the destructive combo of punches, hitting just about everything in Todoh's body, then finished with a sharp uppercut to Todoh's chin that sent him flying backwards and landing with a loud crash on the concrete floor.

Ryo roared: "I can keep this up all day, old man!!! Tell me what you know!!"

Todoh, with a cold grin, said: "You'll really have to fight it out this time!!!"

"FINE!! HAOH SHO KOU KEN!!!" And the familiar blast of energy shot out of Ryo's extended palms, soaring into Todoh, who was in his stance again.

Suddenly, when the blast connected, Todoh disappeared. Ryo was shocked to say the least, when he felt a pair of arms grab him by his waist and jump high in the air.

Todoh twisted in midair and placed his palms and feet on Ryo's back, so it looked he was standing on all fours on Ryo, and screamed: "TODOH RYUU OTOSHI: RYUDAN!!!"

Ryo was slammed face first into the ground, and remained still...

Todoh was waiting for something..._'Any moment now...'_

And, sure enough, a large explosion erupted from the place where Ryo lay... and Ryo appeared, walking calmly, out of the dust cloud.

His eyes were glowing electric blue, and his entire upper attire was gone, and emitting an eerie blue aura from around his entire frame....

Todoh was thrilled about this situation: "Looks like I've awakened the Raging Tiger... Kasumi!!! This is what I wanted you to see!! I've been training you your whole life for this, because you're just like him. Therefore, you're the only one who can beat him!!! Make me proud!!!"

Then, he lunged at Ryo, who roared inhumaely: "ICHIGEKI...."

And he threw a single right punch that struck Todoh square in the chest and yelled: "HISSAAAATSU!!!!"

The ensuing impact caused the ground under Ryo's right foot to explode, and Todoh was thrown twenty feet back, crashing through the solid marble wall. Ryo then cooled down and walked over to him and asked menacingly: "Now, are you ready to talk?"

Todoh, though destroyed, smiled delightfully and spoke in a broken voice: "Your sister is downtown. Ask for Lee Pai Long. He'll lend you a helping hand."

Ryo had turned to leave immediately for his sister when he heard Todoh's faint voice. "Before you go, I want to thank you for what you have done here. I can never repay you for this honor...." and with that final statement, Todoh lost consciousness.

Ryo stood there, taking in the words that he just heard..._'Wait a sec.. He __actually WANTED this?? This man is weirder than MY old man'_

….....................................................................................................................

Kasumi tore out of her room towards her father and screamed, sobbing: "MOM!! Daddy needs help!!!"

….....................................................................................................................

Robert grimaced at the sight before him.

"This is gonna be a pain in the ass.."

He was at a rundown penny bar (AN: for lack of a better term... penny bar....LMFAO) with a huge billboard up front that read 'The Proud Home of The Neo Black Cats'

Robert scoffed at the name.... "the NBC, huh? OK.."

And he entered a world of smelly, drunk, middle-aged bikers and ugly prostitutes that served bootlegged bottles until 3 am ...

Robert asked the closest drunk biker to his right: "Which one of you is Jack Turner?"

At the sound of his name, an extremely obese man got up from the back of the bar room, and came up to Robert, clearly dwarfing him in height, too, and spoke in a slurry voice: "Who in hell's name are you?"

Robert tightened his gloves around his wrists and sneered: "Listen, dogbreath. I really don't wanna waste any time with you so I'll make this quick and clear, and for your sake, you will too. Yuri Sakazaki... where is she?"

Jack Turner, the leader of the Neo Black Cats, grinned maliciously at the mention of Yuri's name and said: "I raped and killed her..."

….....................................................................................................................

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to build up the Robert-Jack fight so.. Ch.5 is next, it will come in a week's time, hopefully. Don't forget to R&R and thx for reading!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Back from the dead, back at it again!!!! Everybody in the house, what the **** is UP???!!! Sorry I took so friggin' long 'cuz I had a VERY hectic time recently!!! Thx once again for all the beautiful R&R's LOL!!! A little caution, this chapter is NOT for the weak-hearted!!!! I absolutely DESPISED Jack in AOF, so cutting it short, he will have positively NO chance to fight back against Robert's onslaught, so anyone expecting a hard-fought battle will be surprised!!! Stick with us to see how it goes... I guarantee that Robert fans will flip. No pun intended... LOL!!! As usual, I don't own anything, SNK does....

**A Tiger's Journey**

Robert flinched.... "I raped and killed her......." He knew the man was lying but to use those words specifically....

He started shaking so much his ponytail quivered from it.

Then, he stayed still...

Jack was, of course, enjoying his time toying with Robert's feelings, no concern of what will the response be...

"What? Was she your sweetie-heartie?" he said in a disgustingly cooing voice.

Robert said: "Well, to tell you the truth I was planning to leave, even though I _know _that you know where she is, but you, fuckhead that you are, had to yap your mouth... This isn't about finding her anymore...."

Jack was guffawing by the time Robert finished talking and said: "Big man!! Big fucking man!!! Look at the tiny greaseball trying to sound tough!!!" he finished in the same annoying tone and guffawed directly in front of Robert's face as loud as he can, spraying him with the smelliest saliva ever...

Robert chose to respond via action, and kicked Jack in his fat belly as hard as he can, literally launching the obese monstrosity flying for a good 10 metres, crashing him into a large dartboard with five dart stuck on its bottom right section.

Jack fell off the wall on the ground with a loud thud, three darts stuck in his back...

"EVERYBODY!!!" Robert roared.

"All you NBC or whatever the fuck your name is... Let this be a lesson to anyone... ANYONE who badmouths Yuri Sakazaki!!!"

Jack coughed up a decent portion of his own blood, then got up...

"All right!!! No more foreplay!!! I'm gonna gangbang your punk ass!!!!"

BOOM!!! Another massive kick, this time directly to the fat man's jaw, effectively shattering it. Robert then snarled: "You ain't touchin' shit for the rest of your life... I'm gonna make sure that you're paralyzed after this!!!"

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!! AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!" Jack continued to scream in pain, incapable of speaking. He tried to touch his jaw, only to be caused more pain.

Robert followed his attack up with a devastating series of kicks: three to the jaw once again, two to each kneecap, four to the chest using his mid-leg, a vicious aerial knee to the nose and a final colossal heel to the forehead, crashing Jack down hard on the floor.

Still seething, Robert slowly walked to him and lowered his head until his mouth was inches away from Jack's ear, and roared at the top of his lungs: "GET UP, YOU FAT FUCK!!! I WANT YOU GET UP SO I CAN TEACH YOU SOME FUCKING MANNERS!!!!"

Jack, who at this point was stunned from the amount of pain applied to him, slowly got up out of instinct.

By the time Jack was fully standing, Robert was already on the offensive. He bellowed: "SHIN RYUJIN KYAKU" and leaped with a jumping kick to Jack's jaw, yet again, that sent him flying high in the air with Robert closing in. He delivered a flurry of lightning fast kicks to every spot on Jack's body that juggled him viciously, ending the combo with a fierce spinning kick to the spine, snapping it in two and sending Jack shooting out of the dingy bar, through the wooden door with a huge crash, landing far outside with a resounding thud.... Then, all was silent.....

Robert let out a massive gust of air, finally venting off his negative feelings, and walked out of the bar, the onlookers not moving an inch ever since the mayhem ensued.

He trudged onto the obese man's belly and hissed: "Don't blame anybody but your idiot self for this, you lame, pathetic excuse of a human being."

Continuing his search for Yuri, Robert disappeared behind the far corner of the street.

….....................................................................................................................

It was 12:45 am and Chinatown was alive with a lavish Chinese wedding between two rich families.

A small figure was sitting on the top balcony of his large mansion. He was a well-built, middle-aged man with short jet black hair, slightly wrinkled skin, and a magnificent set of Chinese clothing: white shirt and pants with golden drawings etched on the sleeves of both, covered by a shiny black silk robe cut at the shoulders and extending down to just above the leg sleeves. On its front was a stunning golden emblem of a monkey, and on the back was a matching emblem, but that of a serpent.

He watched as the bride and groom danced and jumped with utter glee and forgetting all who was around them, laughing slightly as the newlyweds fell into a nearby swimming pool. "I just can't get enough of weddings..." he said to himself.

In between his crossed legs was a white wig, a bright yellow monkey mask and two golden gauntlets.

….....................................................................................................................

Ryo was having trouble finding a suited space to park his bike. He was struggling to find a street that wasn't filled to the brim with people and cars. "Dammit! Just how crowded is this place?!" Just as he was giving up on hope, a short portly man came up beside him, riding a small blue scooter, and said: "You must be looking for a place to put this baby, aren't you? Happens all the time here. C'mon, follow me."

Ryo was just about sick of all the car fumes, which caused him to blurt out: "Yes, please!!! Oh man, thank you so much!!!"

He followed the stranger to an average building with an opening for underground parking. "Here, you can park with me." The man said and opened the underground parking gate with a card key. Ryo, immensely relieved, followed suit.

Inside the building, they headed for a large elevator and the man once again used his card key to request the elevator. For his appearance, the man appeared to be a bit eccentric. He wore an old airplane pilot leather helmet and goggles, with green knuckle gloves and blue sneakers.

The elevator reached their parking floor,, and as Ryo got in, he noticed that there were no buttons at all inside the elevator.

The man explained: "I only have one floor in this building, and I live alone. So, I don't need a special key to the house because it's all here!!"

He looked at Ryo and said: "So, my friend. What brings you to our beloved slice of home?"

Ryo failed to answer, as he was too busy staring at the utterly bizarre scene that greeted him as they reached their floor. There were strange, comical-looking paintings that were spread all over the place as they walked throughout the premises. It appeared to be an art exhibition of some sort, save for the ridiculous drawings.

"Oh, so you like my work, huh?"

Ryo stared back at his host. "Y....you m...m....made these?!" He stammered, trying extremely hard to suppress his laughter.

"Guilty as charged. Name's Wang...Wang Koh-San. I work as an artist, maybe you've heard of me."

"Not really, but it's a pleasure, believe me."

Wang was obviously elated by this point. "Thank you for your kind words!!! Y'know, This is why I do what I do. For the people!!! OK, Mr. uh, what's your name again?"

Ryo was snickering by this point: "Sakazaki Ryo. I'm here looking for Lee Pai Long. Do you know him by any chance?"

"Oh, so you know Lee?! Heh, he is pretty popular..."

"No, actually. I've never met him before, but I was directed to him by another of his acquaintances."

"Any chance you might tell me who would that be?" Wang asked.

"Ryuhaku Todoh. Look, It's important that I find him, Wang-san." Ryo started to get restless.

"OK, he's in that big red mansion ahead. See you soon!!" And with that, Wang abruptly turned around and left Ryo alone in the painting room.

"Hey! Where's the way out? Wang-san!!! Dammit!!!" Ryo was a bit dizzy from all the fumes outside. In fact, he was starting to feel a little sleepy. He walked to a nearby couch and immediately plomped down on it

In mere seconds, Ryo was fast asleep...

Wang returned to the room immediately, an earphone in his ear. "Monkey cheeks!!! Yeah, I got the kid, just like you wanted. Don't worry, nobody's gonna hurt him..."

….....................................................................................................................

Author's note: DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!!! Cliffhanger, baby!!! We'll see what happens next. I will promise a lot of AOF action, so keep the R&Rs flowing!!! Thank you for the wait and please, if I'm going too slow, tell me!!!

Forgotten Scourge


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Round 6.......FIGHT!!! Greetings, lowlife earthlings!!! I am Zob from the planet Shamazzzzzz...J/K!!! Everybody, thanks for putting up with me so far and I hereby announce my gratitude.

Thanks for reading and please R&R!!! As usual, SNK has the rights to these characters locked up in some desk in Kyoto, Osaka, whatever

Seriously, enjoy!!!!

Forgotten Scourge

**A Tiger's Journey**

Ryo awoke in a glowing white garden, filled with white flowers and smelling like creamy vanilla...

Beside him sat a graceful figure, casually stretching and crossing their legs, who spoke to him in a soothing, feminine voice: "You have so much of your father in you..."

Ryo, jumped at the sound of the voice: "Were you talking to me? You sound awfully familiar.."

The figure next to him was that of a woman, a beautiful blonde woman with white skin, no more than 26...

Ryo, baffled at the sight before him: "Are you who I think you are??"

The woman nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but no voice came out.

_Impossible...she looks exactly like I remember her...but... _Ryo wanted to hear that voice, that voice which he missed for so long, but while seeing her moving lips, he couldn't hear a sound.. Then the figure started to fade slightly..

Ryo shouted: "Mom? MOM??!!" Longing clear in his voice at the sudden sight of his deceased mother, still smiling, but she kept fading away until nothing was left...

"MOOOOOOM!!!!" Ryo awoke with a jolt and found that he was sweating....

He looked around... The room was filled with sunlight that shone onto gigantic red pillars, spread amid a huge hall with Chinese decoration all over the large marble walls, and a mammoth dragon lamp in the middle of the room.

Ryo noticed that he was in the exact middle of the hall. He also noticed that he wasn't alone....

"Glad to see you've finally come to, Son of Takuma..." Ryo turned to the direction of the voice, and found an odd sight: A man with a bright yellow mask and white hair staring directly at him. Ryo was puzzled: "Excuse me, but how do you know my name?"

The man chuckled slightly, and continued: "Me and your father, we have known each other for years... Along with Alberto Garcia, we formed 'The Three Stooges Gang' that was in effect for nearly 30 years!! Can you believe that?"

Ryo, even more puzzled that this weirdo says he's his father's friend, still needed to know something...

"Still, sir. I don't know you nor have I ever seen you before.."

"Naturally, It has been quite a long time since I have met him last. My name is Lee Pai Long. You came to see me about your sister, is that correct?"

Ryo jolted at the mention of his sister: "Yes, that IS correct and it's important for me to know anything you might know."

Lee suddenly attacked Ryo, who had no chance to retaliate from Lee's blinding speed.. He was blown across the room with a flying kick to his face, accompanied by a loud, shrill shriek. The force threatened to crack his jaw, but if there was something Ryo prided himself in, it was his durability. He immediately jumped back up and readied his stance. Lee guffawed , in a voice so unlike the shriek Ryo just heard: "HO!!! That's the Sakazaki durability I remember!!! You are already impressing me, Ryo!!" Ryo was in no mood to fuck around: "I don't wanna hurt you, old man... But I WILL tear you apart if I have to. WHERE'S MY SISTER??!!"

Lee was eerily even more delighted: "HOHOHO!!! And a fiery temper to back it up!!! You are making this old fighter VERY happy!!!"

He proceeded to shriek his now-terrifying battle cry and lunged at Ryo with unnatural speed. He said he was as old as Takuma, yet he's moving like a fighter at his prime... "_To be expected if he's really at my dad's level..." _Ryo dodged the rapid flurry of attacks coming from Lee, who was creeping him out more and more now. Ryo yelled: "I thought you were my father's friend!! What's this all about??!!"

Lee screamed: "SHUT UP AND FIGHT!!!" and proceeded to land a punch to Ryo's chest, following with a series of punches at a blinding speed, shrieking maniacally all the way, and ending with a high jumping somersault kick. Ryo flew high in the air, and landed hard on his face. He waited for the pain to go away but it intensified. Rolling on the ground and looking at his chest, he was horrified to see slashes everywhere. He looked up at Lee, and was surprised to see a pair of golden gauntlets on his fists, with long, sharp claws extended out of each gauntlet. Ryo roared, tasting the out of his mouth: "You fucking cheater!! You call this fighting??!! This is dishonorable brawling, you bastard!!"

Lee replied calmly: "You have no hope up ahead until you beat me."

And lunged with another shriek..

Ryo, sensing mortal peril, jumped high out of the way, and drew back his hand mid-air: "KOU-OU KEN!!!"

The mid-air projectile collided with Lee's mask, sending him several meters away, finally skidding on the floor.

Ryo felt his ki rise unexpectedly with each stab of pain from the wounds.

Suddenly, Lee jumped up as if nothing happened, and exclaimed: "Yes!! That was what I wanted!! That fighting instinct. It's very important for this procedure. Now listen to me, This is a ki-boosting spar that I invented. And I daresay your father has benefited heavily from it in the old days. Now, enough sentiments, your are now in a dream prison of your own making. You need to defeat me or your brain WILL die.." Ryo, stunned, said: "So this is all in my head." "Correct, but it's still a real fight that will kill you if you lose."

Ryo focused: _"OK, at least I don't have to worry about scars.."_ and roared at his opponent, who shrieked yet again in response. The two fighters lunged at each other, punching.. kicking.. dodging..

Everywhere Ryo targeted was completely flawless. The man knew his basics, well. _"OK, try the unorthodox approach..."_ Then, he advanced with his feet a bit. Lee jumped at the opportunity, literally, and flew with a flaming rocket of a kick. Ryo held firm his position as the kick struck...his forearm. Lee realized: "Oh shi..." too late as he was hit by: "ZAN RETSU KEN!!!" The final punch was so powerful it sent Lee to the second floor.

Lee was still on the ground when he felt Ryo advancing quickly. Therefore, he jumped far back just in time to dodge the stomp from Ryo that would've ground his skull to powder. Lee thought: _"Maybe Takuma is right about him after all..." _He suddenly felt immense pain on the left side of his face as he noticed that Ryo's foot collided with it _very_ hard, with Ryo shouting: "Where YOU spacin' off to??!!!"

The Hien Shippu Kyaku apparently done its job, as Ryo noticed that Lee lost a little bit of his balance. He grinned to himself: _"Perfect..."_

He lunged in for the attack, when suddenly, Lee started to glow red... And in a flash, he tore at Ryo, who didn't have time to even think until..

"WAATAAAAAAAAHH!!!" With that, Lee started flying in the air towards Ryo, spinning very fast in the process. He extended his iron claws which connected with Ryo's chest, dealing the full blast of the attack.

Then, Ryo flew all the way until he collided hard with one of the huge pillars in the room. As he slid off the solid concrete, writhing in pain, he thought: _"Perfect!! Now I'm ready..."_

Lee walked up to him and said: "I guess me and your father overestimated you.."

Suddenly, Ryo got up, his eyes blue...

Lee exclaimed: "That's ..." but didn't finish...

Ryo roared: "KYOKUGENRYUU OUGI!!!"

With one bound, Ryo connected with the first hit of a fierce combo beatdown, screaming: "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!" until Ryo finished with a spinning, multi-hit rocket punch, yelling: "MORATTAAA!!"

Lee was figuratively torn to pieces, flying high until he crashed into the far ceiling, then descending back down to the ground, landing with a loud, dead thud. Suddenly Ryo saw white...

He woke up from bed to see a man with a gentle face, quietly preparing Chinese tea in the back of the room...

Ryo was in an obvious state of confusion. The stranger, whom Ryo now identified as Lee, came over to him and said: "I know.. Drink this."

Ryo took the cup from him and drank it with one gulp. "Thanks" "Nothing to be mentioned, my young friend. To answer the questions that are already buzzing in your head.. No, you haven't been out for long, just four hours. And yes, your body is completely fine, with the exception of the usual nausea that accompanies the experience, which is what the tea's for. Now, you have undergone a massive ki training regime, which objective was to unlock your hidden Tengu potential"

Ryo blanked... "Come again?" Lee laughed: "Your father didn't get it the first time, too. The hidden Tengu potential is a massive amount of ki locked away in every fighter's consciousness that is extremely powerful. Most people do NOT unlock it. In the past, there were only select few who could unlock such amounts. But I came up with a means for fighters to look for it faster, but it takes a lot of risk to do such an act. Your father told me that you, Ryo, might have the highest Tengu potential.... in HISTORY!!!"

* * *

Author's Note: See, here's the thing.. I know I'm a sucker for corny anime cliffhangers but still, that's the only way this story gonna work in my twisted little head of mine. Well, my head's actually enormous but that's not the point, dammit!!! Seriously, all y'all!!! R&R my shit willya??!! I'm burnin myself up in this mudda, me breda!!!

LOL!!! ;) Thanks for puttin' up with the horrendous delay!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey, everybody!!! Your favorite scourge is back doing his shit again!!! OK, lemme explain sumthin right off the bat... Since Ryo's the protagonist of my story and my fav kof character, I'm obviously gonna be biased. But seriously, I'm tryin' extremely hard not to!!!! Believe me. Now we gonna shed some light on a character long absent in this story. R&R!!! And, no, I don't own any of these characters. SNK's where they came from, fool!! #$%$%&, ^_^!!! Enjoy part 7!!! Told from the first person... Change of pace, y'all.. But I'm warnin' you, It's a little on the morose side....

**A Tiger's Journey**

Nighttime...

Dim lights and the sound of sirens outside illuminated the scene...

Sounds of two men fighting in the other room...

A gunshot...

Nothing moved me out of my bed.

"Come out with your hands up!!!"

Sounds of rumbling feet...

A woman screams: "NOOOOO!!!! Don''t take him!! He didn't do anything, it was self-defense!!!"

A baby crying... and sobs of the woman heard in the distance....

Nothing moved me out of my bed...

Cell's ringing...

It's.... him......

"Sleepin' well?"

"Go fuck yourself"

I hung up...

Sure enough...

Cell's ringing....

"Didn't I tell you to fuck yourself?"

Hung up again....

Text....

'That wasn't very nice. Next target is Zachary Spieldman. 17:00. Don't fuck up. Don't be late. We WILL kill her'

Doesn't look like they're bluffing....

Bastards....

I'm so dazed...

Cats meowing outside the window...

Sigh...

Tears come again..

They both loved cats...

How long has it been?

A week?

three months?

20 years?

What about my son?

How's he doing?

Should I end it here?

Should I just say "fuck this life" and end it?

I don't even have the energy...

It still hurts, y'know...

I still miss her...

Sometimes, I think...

I wanna see her again...

Give up...

Everything...

Just give up...

Baby still crying...

Woman still sobbing...

Can't get any more miserable than this....

Still...

Nothing moved me out of my bed....

Out of water...

Gotta go to the bathroom...

Can't...

Too miserable....

I piss on myself...

I shit myself...

I cry....

No more tears...

All dried up today....

Maybe tomorrow...

I can cry...

Grab my wallet...

Look at the picture...

Happy times, huh...

Over a thousand times now...

But....

They're not by my side yet...

I'm getting a little angry...

But still...

Nothing moves me outta my bed...

Now for the tricky moment...

Every day now...

I ask the same question...

I ask myself...

Do I deserve this?

Did I do something wrong in my life?

Is somebody trying to punish me?

Or is it just a game?

Is someone enjoying this?

Did they pick me on purpose?

Am I a fool for trying to be patient?

How many people did this happen to before me?

Will killing these people be enough?

Will maiming them for life be enough?

So angry right now...

Yet still...

Nothing moved me out of my bed...

Stench is becoming unbearable...

Heat is too much...

My back is burning up...

I'm having difficulty breathing...

I'm not hearing the noises anymore...

My eyes hurt...

I can almost taste the rot...

My ass is now burning me alive...

Too many days without eating...

Looks like some blood came out too...

My face is all oily and sweaty...

Now my nose hurts...

Starting to choke...

My penis is extremely itchy...

I scratched it until blood came out before yesterday...

The lights barely visible now...

Can't take it anymore...

Dunno if I'm dying or not...

Still...

Nothing moves me out of my bed...

Drowsy...

Sick...

Thirsty....

Hungry...

Angry...

Sad...

Alone...

But...

Nothing moves me out of my bed...

Ronette.......Ryo......Yuri.....

All goes black...

* * *

**Author's Note:** (Ducks behind the couch..)Okay!!! It was only one time!! If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me. Anyways, I'll be very grateful to hear what you think of it.. Peace out!!!!


End file.
